Worth
by xxIbiralianxx
Summary: Have you ever thought about what you're worth ? please read ! Contains Christian content !


Worth

Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic so sorry if it's completely rubbish! PLEASE read to the end! Apologies if it's rubbish ... I just really want to get the point across!

I own nothing of Tolkien's

Please feel free to inbox me any questions! Please don't be nasty though

Worth

Imagine your favourite Lord of the Rings character is your best friend. You do everything together. For the sake of this story I'm going to use Faramir as an example.

So, you and Faramir are very close and you both love each other very much.

Imagine that one day, you were both walking through the halls of the citadel and you accidentally smash a very extensive vase. Next thing you know, Denethor comes striding down the hallway and sees the broken vase on the floor, with you and Faramir looking very panicked, right behind it.

Denethor asks 'Who did this'. You stand there petrified. You know what will happen as a punishment, 5 lashes of the whip.

You start to panic, but before you can manage to stutter out an 'It was my fault', Faramir perks up with an 'It was me father. I'm very sorry'.

The look that Denethor gave his second-born chilled you to the bone.

'Come with me' were the only word said by Denethor to his son. Before he leaves, Faramir gives you a half-hearted smile and follows after his father.

Half an hour later, Faramir returns looking very weary. He painfully sits down next to you on the cold, hard steps. What can you possibly say to him? This man has just taken a beating for you, while he was completely innocent.

As you begin to say his name, he gently signals you to stop with a small wave of his hand and an encouraging smile. Nothing more needs to be said.

You can tell by looking at his defeated form, that Denethor has not been kind. You can't even begin to think about how much torment Faramir has had to put up with for years, as Denethor slowly sinks into despair. You don't want to think about it. You know that Denethor constantly mocks Faramir and you know that there's nothing you can do about it.

*Time jump*

You know where Denethor is taking him. You know where that path leads. You know that neither one will return from there.

You have to stop this. You cannot let this happen. So, you silently follow behind the slow procession, and hope that you can do something to stop this madness.

As you reach the large, heavy oak doors, you peer inside. There, on a pyre, lies a man that has done nothing wrong, except love his country, his people, and even the one who has tormented, mocked and whipped him. Now, he is about to die at the hands of those he loves and you can't help thinking ... was it worth it?

Remind you of anyone?

Jesus died for YOU. YOU sitting right there. YOU reading this right now. Yes ... YOU!

Please don't stop reading this now! Please!

Jesus was mocked, tormented, whipped, and worst of all killed by those that he loved. How heart-breaking do you think that was for Him?

He loves you. He loves you so much. It's hard to imagine how much! And if you're anything like me, you'd think 'but why does He love me? I'm nothing special! I treat people terribly, I sin, why would He love someone so unworthy!'

But here's the thing...

He still loves us, despite all of those things!

I don't know about you, but most of the time, I feel like I'm always second best. I never feel like I'm worth anything really really good!

But God thinks that I'm amazing! He thinks that YOU'RE amazing!

He thinks that YOU were worth every nail ... every drop of blood ... every thorn.

Every nail was for you. Every drop of blood was for you. Every tear was for you. Every thorn was for you.

Think about that... He thinks that you're worth all of the pain that He went through! And that was a hell of a lot of pain!

He thinks so highly of you! And didn't someone once say that 'the praise of the praiseworthy is above all rewards'?

Have you ever wondered why He didn't just save himself? He had the power! Well, the only thing that kept him there was you! Your sin was what held Him there. How does that make you feel?

Was it worth it?

Will YOU make His sacrifice worth it?


End file.
